Carousel
by PunishmentFactor
Summary: While out shopping one day, Alvida finds a clockwork carousel that reminds her of childhood days she spent at a carnival. Cabaji, wanting to impress her, decides to build her a carousel of her own. A winner in the Anime North Fanfiction Competition 2009.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! It's time for another AlxCa fic from the scarlet butterfly!**

**(All of fanfic. net simultaneously groans: "God…not more AlxCa. No one likes AlxCa! Why doesn't she get it?") Sorry everyone, but I love my fandom. **_**However**_** this is a very very special AlxCa fic. **

**This is a fanfiction that I submitted to the 2009 Anime North Competition where it took "Best Use of Setting." **

**Man, when I got up there to talk about it, (I was dressed as Alvida) and I said it was an Alvida/Cabaji pairing, man, there was this guy in the front row and the look on his face was **_**priceless**_**. As a note, we don't actually find out the story is about Alvida and Cabaji until like, 5 pages into the chapter, but that was just so I could 'surprise' the judges. **

**However…might I add…this is not just Carousel¸ this is **_**CAROUSEL THE DIRECTOR'S CUT!**_

**Oh yes my friends, THE DIRECTOR'S (or rather 'author's') CUT. See, the rules of submission were that the fic had to be under 7000 words. The original draft of Carousel was over 11000. Hence, edits had to be made, and some of my very favorite scenes couldn't make the final cut for submission. BUT NOW these scenes are available to the public eye for the first time ever! *gasp!***

**I don't own One Piece. :( Thanks so my super-special-awesome beta Ricardo! Alright, enough with my chatter. On with the show! **

* * *

"Just one more shop!"

"That's what you said the last time."

"Please? I promise this will be the last."

"Do we have to?"

"Well, _you_ can go back to the ship, but _I'm_ going to look around some more."

"No…it's _my_ job to make sure you're not carried off my bounty hunters in the middle of an afternoon stroll."

"Hmph. As if I can't take care of myself. Do you honestly think _I _of all people need a bodyguard?"

"I personally couldn't care less if you _did_ end up carried off by a troupe of Marines, for one thing the ship would be a lot quieter. But the captain seems to think you need an escort whenever you go out on these expeditions of yours. I can think of a dozen other things I'd rather be doing than traipsing around town playing 'bodyguard' and carrying all your shopping bags, but it's what the captain wants, so I'm stuck here."

"How _dare_ you. I am _so_ insulted." the woman snapped at her 'escort' though trying to suppress a smile because she knew he was only teasing her. "And what do you mean the ship would be quieter if I wasn't around, it's always been a _circus_."

"Touché, Madame."

"Really, I promise this is the last shop."

"Honestly, if you buy any more jewelry you'll sink the ship, and if you ask my opinion on one more outfit I swear I will leave you here."

"But this is an _antique_ store."

"Antiques are for old rich women with too much time on their hands."

"Oh fine. You can just wait out here and stave off any Marines that might be lurking nearby, if you think you can handle them."

The woman pushed open the door to the antique shop. A small bell on the inside chimed with her arrival.

The shop was like one great glittering array of clockwork. Old timepieces and wind-up toys stood on shelves beside beautiful vases and dusty paintings. A collection of miniature ships inside bottles stood on a window display beside several old sea maps and a large globe marking out all four of the Blues.

"Welcome, Miss." said a wizened old man by the store's counter, who was wearing a pair of jewelers spectacles and tinkering with the cogs of a wristwatch. "Is there anything particular you might be looking for?" he asked, looking up from his work. "Jewelry, ornaments, decorations? We've got it all."

"I'm just browsing at the moment." said the woman, tilting her head away slightly and pulling her hat down a little lower as she noticed the collection of wanted posters tacked up behind the store counter.

"Suit yourself Miss, but don't hesitate to ask." said the man, returning to the wristwatch.

The shop reminded the woman rather of an old toy store. Dozens of little windup animals stood in rows on their shelves, all seemingly begging for her to wind their little keys so they could spring to life.

Smiling to herself, she moved on along the row, looking absentmindedly at a set of ornamental music boxes. However something glittering at the very end of the shelf seemed to suddenly catch her eye.

It turned out to be a miniature carousel. The base and canopy were delicately carved and painted gold, while four petit horses stood waiting on their poles. Each was exquisitely detailed and decked out in full harness, with flowers and ribbons decorating their manes and tails.

"How pretty." she murmured, running her finger along one of the horses manes. She saw that the carousel too had a miniature key in the back of its base. She reached out and gently turned it, listening to the little chink of the cogs and gears within as she did.

Slowly the little carousel came to life, the base and canopy turning as the horses rose and fell on their staffs. A waltz-like melody accompanied the carousel's dance.

The woman stared in delight. The song was vaguely and sweetly familiar.

"I know that song." she mused aloud.

_"Step right up, boys and girls!" the man called in a booming voice. "That's right! Come ride horse you like on the magnificent carousel!"_

"_Plaisir d'Amour._" she murmured, remembering the melody's title.

"Ah yes!" the shopkeeper suddenly said from behind her, jolting her out of her reverie. She hadn't noticed he had been watching her. "The clockwork carousel! Delightful, is it not? We picked it up from a tradesmen in the West Blue. Very old. Very special."

"It's beautiful." said the woman in agreement. "How much?"

"Hmmm…for an artifact of such complexity and elaborate design, I'd say …500 beli."

"500 beli?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That much? How about, 450?" She loved to haggle. It always added a bit of dramatics to the bargain.

"450, Madame? Really, I need to make a living you know! What would you say to 480?"

"Hmm…I don't know.

"Really, Madame! For an antique of this quality….475 beli! And that's as low as I'm going."

"Hmm….475 beli?" repeated the woman, running one hand through her long black hair and casually toying with the buttons of her coat with the other, allowing a generous amount of chest to spill out. "I really don't know if I can afford that much."

She watched with satisfaction as the storekeeper's eyes traveled slowly downward and into her cleavage, widening to surprising proportions that were magnified even more in his jeweler's spectacles.

_"What a dirty old man."_ thought the woman, as his protuberant eyes seemed to drink in every detail of her chest.

"Well…er…Madame, I…er…I suppose I'm feeling a bit generous today. Alright! 450 beli it is then!"

The man carefully picked up the little carousel and carried it over to the store counter, where he placed it into a small box which he tied shut with a bit of twine. The woman then deposited her 450 beli on the countertop.

"Thank you very much for your purchase Madame!" he said, giving her bosom another none-too-subtle stare. "And I wish you the joy of it!"

The woman murmured a word of thanks and turned to leave, when the shopkeeper suddenly stopped her.

"Hang on." he said, peering at her from over his spectacles. "Aren't you…_someone?_"

"_Someone?_" she repeated nonchalantly. "Aren't we all, _someone?_"

And knowing full well it was time to leave, she beat a hasty retreat to the door, letting it jingle shut behind her, leaving the old man to scratch his head bemusedly at his wall of wanted posters.

"We're leaving." the woman announced once she was outside the shop. The last thing she wanted was the shopkeeper poking his head out the door and yelling to the whole street that he'd just had a wanted pirate in his shop.

"What did you buy?" asked her companion as they walked briskly down the street.

"A carousel." she replied, clutching the little box happily.

"A carousel?" her escort repeated incredulously, peering at the box. "Good luck riding it."

"Idiot, it's a miniature carousel."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell. How much was it anyway?"

"The greedy old man wanted 500 beli, but I managed to knock it down to 450."

"So that's why your coat is unbuttoned."

"If you've got it, make good use of it."

"You're shameless."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Really, button your coat."

"Well _you_ walk around without a shirt on too."

"Maybe that's because I'm a guy_,_ and in case you haven't noticed we're built a bit differently."

"Oh stop pretending to lecture me. As if you really care how I dress. Personally I think you actually enjoy looking at my chest."

"You're such a little trollop Alvida."

"Trollop? What kind of a word is that? Never mind. Come on Cabaji, I'll get you lunch for taking me shopping."

* * *

"Isn't it pretty?" Alvida murmured, removing the carousel from its box and placing it on the café table between herself and Cabaji.

Cabaji shrugged indifferently. "I guess. If you like frilly ponies."

"It even plays music." said Alvida, happily winding the little key and letting _Plaisir D'Amour_ chime as the little horses began to rise and fall under their canopy.

"Hey, I know that song." said Cabaji, looking up. "That's _Plaisir D'Amour,_ isn't it?"

Alvida nodded.

"I've heard it before." she said. "On another carousel. A real one that is."

Alvida stared in delight at the miniature prancing horses as they fell up and down to the waltz. She cupped her chin in her hands and watched the horses through the gentle opaque steam of her coffee as the horses fell up and down to the waltz.

"It's beautiful." she murmured.

* * *

**Okay, I know, it's not hugely exciting. This isn't a hugely exciting action-packed melodramatic fic like I usually write. It's calmer, sweeter, a little slower paced with shorter chapters and a healthy dose of fluff. I totally understand it's not for everyone. I totally understand that AlxCa is certianly not for everyone. But, like any other author, I love reviews! If you were game enough to click story and have made it this far, why not click that other little button right under this sentance? (Alvida will hug everyone who reviews...totally, I'm paying her to.)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there again! **

**Um….I got one review. Ouch. That's totally an all-time low for me. I mean, I know no one likes AlxCa, but **_**one review**_**?**

**Okay whatever, I'm over it. Here's chapter 2. Two-thirds of the chapter is a flashback. I own nothing. Man, what a boring intro.**

* * *

"Mama! Didn't you hear? There's a carnival in town!"

"Oh, I heard all right. All those silly performers making such a racket outside my window this morning while I'm trying to do housework. They'll be setting up in the courtyard expect. Eat your lunch, Gorgeous."

The little girl sat down and began chatting excitedly to her mother.

"It all looks so colorful Mama! There were a whole bunch of people and singing and dancing and fancy costumes and they even have horses Mama!"

"Eat your lunch Alvida." said Alvida's mother again, handing her a rather large sandwich on a plate. "Boys don't like skinny girls. And put some shoes on."

Alvida's mother was a tall and _very_ large woman. She was not exactly pretty, but she was a rather handsome woman with thick dark hair, large green eyes and pleasantly shapely lips. She was a very proud woman, and indeed a force to be reckoned with

Alvida herself was very similar to her mother. She was fair in complexion and thus her cheeks were covered in freckles, though not unattractively so. She had the same green eyes and dark hair, and was rather on the plump side due to the fact her mother was constantly chiding her to eat more.

"Boys don't like scrawny girls." she would always say. "You'll never find yourself decent man if you don't fatten up."

"So can I go see the carnival Mama?" asked Alvida, bouncing on the edge of her seat. "Please?"

"Beautiful, all those silly traveling performers do is travel from island to island and town to town doing their silly little acts and robbing innocent people of their hard earned pay." said Alvida's mother, taking Alvida's empty plate and replacing it with a second sandwich. "Gypsies and tramps doing their fortune telling and their acrobatics, and women dancing with their melons hanging out. It's not appropriate for your young and innocent eyes Alvida!"

"I though melons were fruit Mama."

"Eat your sandwich."

Alvida attempted to finish eating her second rather larger sandwich while her mother bustled about the kitchen making a cup of tea.

"Where have all the sugar cubes gone?" asked Alvida's mother, opening up the sugar bowl only to find four left. "I put more in just a couple of days ago."

Alvida shifted uncomfortably in her chair, feeling the little lumps of sugar in her pocket.

"There must be something in this house that loves sugar." her mother grumbled.

* * *

"Well that took you long enough." said Buggy upon Alvida and Cabaji's arrival back at the harbor. Cabaji was carrying Alvida multiple purchases, whereas Alvida was carrying the miniature carousel in its box.

"God Alvida, you're taking over this ship." muttered Buggy, as Alvida strode up the gangplank, Cabaji following with armfuls of shopping bags. "I sent Cabaji along to look after you, not to be your slave."

"I don't need looking after." said Alvida, rolling her eyes. "But all the same, it was _wonderful_ to have some company.' she added, giving Cabaji's shoulder an affectionate little squeeze. Cabaji flushed and suddenly became very interested with arranging Alvida's many packages. Buggy looked highly annoyed.

"Well he's such a big help." said Alvida, brightly. "I couldn't buy half the stuff I wanted to without Cabaji's help because I wouldn't be able to carry everything."

Buggy seemed to think it might be a good idea not to send anyone with Alvida on future shopping trips because it might prevent her from bringing back so much stuff.

"So, I'll just bring these to your room?" asked Cabaji.

"Oh sure." replied Alvida.

They strode off across the deck, Cabaji still carrying the majority of packages while Buggy glared after them, looking livid at the thought of the two of them in the same room together.

"You really like that thing, don't you?" commented Cabaji, watching Alvida as she gazed serenely at miniature parade of horses. It had been the first thing she had unpacked and it now sat whirring and chiming its waltz softly on her bedside table. "What's so special about it?"

"I don't know." said Alvida, turning away to hang up a blouse in her wardrobe. "It's just so pretty, and it makes me feel just a bit nostalgic I guess."

"Nostalgic? How so?"

"The song, maybe. I loved carousels when I was a girl, and I just remember this song from one in particular."

"_Plaisir d'Amour, _you mean?"

"Yes."

Alvida sat down in her hammock and stared at the little horses with a mixture of delight and longing in her face.

"That's everything." said Cabaji, placing a hatbox on the top shelf of her wardrobe and depositing several bottles of perfume on her dresser. "I guess I'll be going. Thanks for lunch."

Alvida gave a little "mmmm" to indicate that she had heard him, but did not take her eyes from the carousel.

Cabaji walked up the stairs from Alvida's room and out onto the deck of the ship.

He'd seen the way she looked at that carousel. There was something in it that just seemed to enchant her, to bring about that bittersweet look of longing.

What he wouldn't give to have her look at _him_ that way.

But what could he do for her? What could he ever produce for to delight her in the same way? What could be possibly do to make her _that _happy? How could he make those green eyes look at him with that same of enchantment?

He leaned against the ship's rail and sighed.

God, how long had he been like this?

"So how's your girlfriend, Cabaji?" sneered Mohji, sidling up to him.

"She's not my girlfriend you idiot."

"_You_ think she's hot! _You_ looooooooveee her. You want to -"

"Go screw your lion." said Cabaji, walking away before Mohji could figure out what he had said.

"Captain." said Cabaji, approaching Buggy, who still looked disgruntled. "How long until the log pose sets?"

"It'll be in a couple of hours." said Buggy, checking the navigational instrument.

"Can I go back into town?" asked Cabaji.

"Why? Did Miss Prima Donna forget to buy a new pair of shoes or something?" said Buggy irritably.

"No. There are some things I need to get."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! For the maybe, what…5 people who are reading this story (you rock by the way!) here's chapter 3. It's short. Well, all the chapters are short, but this one is **_**shorter**_** than most of them. I'm going to try and be updating 2x a week now. There are only 9 chapters, so I'm hoping to try and get the whole story posted before September. **

**I owneth not One Piece. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello there, Lieutenant!"

The old gray horse looked up from its grazing at the sound of Alvida's voice.

Lieutenant was an old war horse who lived in a pasture a few houses away from Alvida and her mother. His owner was a retired Admiral filled with stories of great battles on land and sea. The two seemed to mirror and complete one another, as horse and rider. Both were aged and battle-scarred, both were living out the rest of their lives in tranquility, and both had a fondness for people and company.

Alvida proffered the sugar cubes from her pocket up to Lieutenant, who gazed at her hand for a moment with his nearly blind eyes before helping himself.

"There's a carnival in town!" Alvida announced happily. She sat down on the grass and stared up at the horse, who was contentedly chewing the sugar cubes with what few teeth he had left. "I've never been to one! It looks like such fun!"

Lieutenant yawned, showing his teeth, or lack thereof.

"Really? You don't think so?"

Lieutenant began chewing at his fencepost and swishing his tail at the flies circling nearby.

"I'll bet they have horses!" said Alvida eagerly. "Like circus ponies! Wearing big feathers and doing tricks with their riders and such! It's a shame you're too old for all that Lieutenant, I bet you could have been a carnival horse."

Lieutenant had stopped cribbing the fencepost and was nibbling at the grass once again, as if to say he was content with how he had lived his life, regardless of whether he had worn the pistols of a Marine or the feathers of an acrobat.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back!" said Alvida, standing up and brushing dirt and grass off her dress. "How's that sound?"

She reached up and patted him on the nose, seeing as it was the only bit of him she could reach, even standing on tiptoe. "Wait for me, alright?"

Lieutenant resumed his indifferent grazing, as Alvida ran happily off down the path to the carnival.

* * *

"You bought…wood."

Alvida stared incredulously as Cabaji struggled to push a large square block of wood up the ship's gangplank.

"Yeah…well, the wood and I could use some help." said Cabaji, sweating with the effort.

"You went all the way back into town, and bought…._wood_?" said Alvida dubiously, completely ignoring Cabaji's request. "_Why_ did you buy wood?"

"Because I thought it would match the drapes in my room." said Cabaji, rolling his eyes as he managed to get the large block up onto the deck, where there were already several other blocks. "No, because I'm building something."

"What could you possibly be building that needs all this?" asked Alvida, surveying the quantity of lumber before her. What on earth could you possibly be building that needs all this wood? Are you fitting the ship out with an extension or something?"

"No."

"Then _what_?"

"Well if you really must know," said Cabaji, leaning against the ship's rail. "I'm building a carousel."

Alvida stared at him.

"A carousel?" she repeated. "You're building a carousel?"

"Sure."

"_Why_?"

Cabaji had expected her voice to be pleased, if not even delighted, but on the contrary, he thought she sounded indignant.

"Well, we're a circus, aren't we?" said Cabaji, shrugging. "I guess I thought we ought to have a carousel."

"Oh yes." Alvida said disdainfully. "Having a carousel will certainly make us a proper circus. Won't it be wonderful to ride around on little horses while we're sailing through the Grand Line?"

Cabaji was taken aback.

"Alvida, I -"

"Why on earth do we need a carousel?" continued Alvida. "What would we do with it? You're a grown man Cabaji, and so is everyone on this stupid ship. What could you possibly want with a bunch of wooden horses? You're going to waste your time trying to figure out how to build a carousel just because I wanted to enjoy a little clockwork toy? You're being silly."

She stalked off, leaving Cabaji bewildered behind her.

Alvida returned down the stairs to her cabin and sat down across from her little carousel. She spun the little key with her finger allowing the horses to come to life with the notes of _Plaisir d'Amour._

She'd just bought a mechanical carousel, and the next thing she knew Cabaji had gone and decided he was going to build the real thing? As if he actually knew how to build a carousel. What was wrong with him? All she had wanted was a bit of reminiscent pleasure, so why did Cabaji feel he had to take something of that for himself? What interest did he have in pretty horses and sentimental toys?

She sighed and lay back in her hammock, feeling irritated but now guilty for being cross with Cabaji. She watched the horses slow into stillness as the last notes of _Plaisir D'Amour_ faded.

Suddenly she was struck with a bizarre thought.

Was Cabaji trying to impress her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, this might seem like kind of a "whatever let's going to go have fun at the carnival la la la" chapter, but there's some really important stuff in this chapter, not to mention lots of subtle little hints about things to come. We meet **_**another**_** character from the OP universe who isn't really part of this story, but someone you'll surely recognize. It's just a little bit of background story/color I added for my amusement, and it should keep you on your toes.**

**I dare you to pick up the other hint I've dropped. Seriously. It's going to come back, but I'll be absolutely floored if anyone manages to pick up on it in this chapter. Let me know if you think you've caught it. **

**I own nothing. Good luck! …I mean…enjoy!**

* * *

"Wow!"

The village courtyard had been completely transformed overnight. Alvida had seen it decked out for picnics, weddings and social events, even the mayor's birthday, but never quite like this.

At least a dozen or so patterned tents had been erected all across the courtyard. Pennants and banners flew in the wind, making the whole place seem to become a blur of bright color and ribbon.

Children were running about excitedly this way and that, some pulling their parents along, others simply wandering where they pleased.

A tent with purple draperies stood with its curtains opened where a thin old woman with long silvery hair sat shuffling a pack of cards by a rickety table next to a sign reading: _Fortune Telling._

A much larger tent also had thrown back its draperies to reveal a very large platform serving as a stage. Two twin girls and a boy who looked to be their younger brother were all performing incredible stunts atop horseback. They all wore matching blue and white costumes, as did the horses, which were wearing bright spangles and feathers.

_"Real circus ponies!" _thought Alvida in astonishment, as the boy stood up on his horse and launched himself backwards onto the shoulders of one of his sisters, where he stood grinning broadly.

In the adjacent tent to this was slightly smaller stage where a boy in his mid-teens lay sprawled lazily. Alvida saw in astonishment that a he bore a pair of cat ears and a long cat tail. His eyes were a narrowed yellow color and gleamed in a rather eerie way. Beside him, and even more surprising, was a petit woman with short blonde hair, holding onto a green parasol and floating several feet off the ground.

A sign near them read: "_Witness the amazing powers of the Devils Fruits: Neko-Neko no mi, (Domestic Model) and the Kilo-Kilo no mi!"_

_"Devil Fruit users!"_ thought Alvida, staring in wonder as the cat-boy stretched his lean frame and began scratching a wooden post with unusually sharp nails, while the blonde woman hovered even higher on her parasol.

Delicious smells of candy floss and meats were wafting through the air. There were sounds of singing and laughter everywhere. Alvida didn't know where to look or what to do first. She was simply overwhelmed by the excitement of it all.

A _real_ carnival.

She was thinking of having her fortune told, when she turned and saw --

"Lieutenant?"

It wasn't Lieutenant. It _was_ a horse, but not a real one. Its features were so delicately carved and painted; it almost looked real. The wooden horse's coat was a dappled gray, just like Lieutenants, but shinier, richer. A saddle in military rig sat carved into its back, completing the image of a proud war horse. Alvida could not help but think that this must have been what Lieutenant looked like back in his prime days.

But he wasn't the only horse. About a dozen or more of these carved horses were all standing on a circular platform beneath a matching canopy. The horses hung on a spiraling bronze poles and each was completely unique. Some were painted black with long manes, others chestnut with thick braids. Some wore ribbons in their manes and tails, others flowers. One horse was pure white with a pair of wings folded on either side, and another was pale lavender with a golden horn protruding from its forehead.

"How beautiful." murmured Alvida in awe, staring at the parade of wooden horses.

"Ever seen a carousel before?"

Alvida jumped. A tall man with long dark hair wearing a colorful outfit was standing just behind her.

"A what?"

"A carousel." said the man, gesturing at the equine carvings. "Moving wooden horses."

"They… they _move_?"

"Oh course they move! Horses should move, shouldn't they?"

"I…I suppose." said Alvida, a little taken aback. How could these wooden horses move?

"Well, would you like a ride?" the man asked, grinning good-naturedly at her. "What do you say? Only two beli."

Alvida reached in her pocket among Lieutenant's sugar cubes for two of the beli her mother had given her.

"Step right up boys and girls!" the man called in a booming voice. "Come and ride any horse you want on our magnificent carousel! Ride a grand stallion, or even the majestic unicorn! Two beli!"

The man sounded as if he had been doing this his whole life. However more and more children were now making their way towards the carousel, their palms outstretched with their coins.

"Make a line." said the dark haired man brightly. "That's it."

Alvida, having already handed the man her beli, stood by the horse that looked like Lieutenant unsure of what she was supposed to do now.

"C'mon. Up you get."

Alvida found herself suddenly hoisted into the air by the man's strong arms and then just as suddenly atop the gray wooden horse's saddle. She couldn't believe it. She actually got to ride this horse?

"Everyone ready?" the man called after lifting a few more children onto the backs of their selected horses.

He crossed off the circular platform and reached to turn a large wooden knob, a bit like a wind-up key. A waltz began playing, and then suddenly Alvida felt a strange shuddering beneath her.

The horse was actually _moving_….


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, its Friday! Update time! Chapter 5 already...wow. I'm really updating this thing fast. Only four more to go! **

**Of course I don't own One Piece. What, did you seriously think I did? **

* * *

"Well, I'm done."

"Congratulations." said Alvida, surveying the carousel's completed base and canopy. "And it only took you the better part of three months."

"Well, it needs horses now." said Cabaji, circling the carousel's structure. "And I still need to paint it. I'd say about, nine or ten horses should fit."

Alvida was still completely at a loss as to how Cabaji had managed to build something like this. She stared at the circular wooden platform and the wide center pole supporting the canopy.

"It's impressive." she said, and she truly meant it. "I didn't know you were so good with this kind of thing."

"Thanks." said Cabaji. "I'll guess start making the horses this afternoon."

As Alvida walked away, Cabaji couldn't help but grin to himself.

She had called it…_impressive_.

A little while after he had started, Alvida had somewhat abandoned her irritated demeanor and had instead taken to reclining on a long couch on deck and watching him work. Though she seemed to be mildly uninterested towards the project, Cabaji was almost certain she was just feigning indifference. He knew he'd seen her on more than one occasion just out of the corner of his eye, watching him intently as he fit the clockwork gears together or sanded down wood.

Cabaji had long since come to ignore the snide comments Mohji would make as he passed, about how horses were gay and so was he, or Buggy's bemused expression about why on earth he was wasting his time playing with horses. But he didn't exactly care all that much. All he wanted was to make Alvida happy, and if it took building an entire carousel, then that's what he would do.

Alvida had indeed been spending her past afternoon over the past three months curled up on a long couch watching Cabaji's progress on the carousel. She had been keeping a book close at hand so as to give the impression she was reading, but she wasn't exactly sure she was fooling anyone. She had been has been rather surprised to find that Cabaji actually knew what he was doing.

She still thought Cabaji was being rather silly, but she had abandoned her initial displeasure when she saw that he was truly in earnest. She had come to the conclusion that it was a waste of time to feel bitter, because it did not seem that he was trying to rob her of the sentimentality of her own miniature model.

Moreover, Alvida was far more interested as to _how_ Cabaji knew how to put a carousel together. Though she had wondered from time to time is Cabaji was the Big Top's shipwright, (as she had seen him repairing the ship on number of occasions) she was at a loss as to where or how he had acquired the knowledge or skill to build an actual carousel. It truly amazing that he could just decide to build a carousel on a whim, and then actually be able to follow through with it.

If he _was_ trying to impress her, he was doing a damn good job of it.

* * *

"You should have been there Mama! It was amazing!"

Alvida was bouncing on the edge of her chair, barely able to contain her excitement.

"They had performers, and acrobats, and real Devil Fruit users! There was boy with cat ears and a tail, and a lady who could float in the air and crush rocks just by standing on them!"

"Gorgeous, most people who eat those silly fruits end up criminals or circus freaks. Alvida, if you ever come across one of those fruits sell it and make yourself rich. Don't eat it. You'll end up in a circus."

But Alvida was not exactly listening to her mother's lecture about not eating devil fruits.

"And the best part Mama, they had a carousel! A real carousel! I'd never even seen one! It had all these wooden horses and you could ride any one you wanted and they went up and down and-"

"I know what a carousel is, Love." said Alvida's mother. 'You ride around on some pretend horses and make yourself dizzy. What I want to know is where all my sugar cubes have been going. God, I've wanted a cup of tea all afternoon but there's no sugar."

"Can I go back again, Mama?" asked Alvida, quickly changing the subject. "Please?"

"Gorgeous, you want me to fork over my hard-earned cash so you watch those silly performers and ride your pretend horses, when I'm stuck here without sugar for my tea?"

"I could buy more sugar when I go, Mama." suggested Alvida.

Alvida's mother considered this.

"Alright Beautiful, if you stop by the tea shop, you can keep the change and go to the carnival."

"Thank you Mama!" cried Alvida, as her mother pressed several coins into her hands. She bolted from her chair and out the door.

"Put some shoes on!" her mother called, but Alvida was long gone down the road leading to Lieutenant's pasture.

Alvida's mother watched out the window.

"So that's where all my sugar's been going." she muttered, shaking her head. "That horse is going to kick the bucket one of these days."

"You should have seen them Lieutenant! They had such pretty horses! Three mares, all dressed up in feathers and ribbon; real circus horses! And there were these two girls and boy doing tricks off their backs!"

Alvida then launched into a detailed explanation of the performance the boy and his sisters had given from atop their horses, the carousel, and everything else she had seen, while the horse simply gazed serenely at her.

"And I get to go back today!" Alvida finished, nearly out of breath. "And I'm going to ride the carousel again! Oh Lieutenant, that one horse really did look like you. Only he was all handsome and decked out - not that _you're_ not handsome Lieutenant." she added quickly, as if truly afraid of offending the horse. "But he did look like you, like a grand old war pony."

Lieutenant blinked his large eyes slowly.

"Well, I have to go, I promised Mama that I would bring her back more sugar cubes. I think she might be getting suspicious." she added to the horse in a dramatic whisper. "But don't worry Lieutenant. I'll still bring you some."

She patted the horse on the nose before skipping away down the village path. The aged horse watched her go, never understanding why this girl constantly came to carry on conversations with him, but appreciating her company all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I guess last chapter really sucked. NO reviews? I mean wow, that just tops everything. Ouch. Whatever, its AlxCa. I'm used to it.**

**This is actually a fairly lengthy chapter as compared the rest of the fic so far. This chapter features a sequence I like to call "the rain scene" that didn't make it into the final submission to the contest. (Yay! The Director's Cut gives you deleted scenes!) The flashback of this chapter (past the mid-chapter break) was completely cut. Granted, this was one of my favorite scenes, but 7,000 words is 7,000 words.**

**Hopefully you'll be able to catch that second little hint that everyone missed back in chapter 4. (Not the one to do with Miss Valentine, though she does put in an appearance in "the rain scene") I've made it pretty bloody obvious…but you never know!**

**I does not One Piece. :( **

* * *

There were ten of them in all.

Ten wonderfully carved carousel horses now stood on their brass poles from the carousel's base and canopy.

"Now they just need paint." said Cabaji, dusting his hands off as he finished locking the last of the horses into place on their platform.

"You're going to paint them?" asked Alvida. "_All_ of them?" She was beginning to wonder what Cabaji _couldn't_ do.

"Where are the lions?" demanded Mohji, striding up to the carousel.

"Carousels don't have lions, they have horses you idiot." said Cabaji.

"Well I think it needs lions." said Mohji, matter-of-factly.

"No one asked you what you thought." said Cabaji, rolling his eyes. "There's already one lion on this madhouse of a ship, we don't need anymore."

"Horses are stupid." said Mohji.

"Well so are you." said Cabaji. "You've got something in common. No why don't you run along and play with your kitty or something."

Alvida made a poor show of attempting to turn her shriek of laugher into a cough as Mohji stormed off, muttering darkly under his breath.

"Hey Alvida." Cabaji said, turning to her. "I wanted to ask you. Did you ever have horses when you were young?"

"Horses?" she repeated, nonplussed. "No. Why?"

"I just wanted ideas for what the horses should look like." said Cabaji, shrugging.

"I never had horses." said Alvida, thoughtfully. "But come to think of it, there was a horse that lived a couple pastures from my house. I remember visiting him."

"What was he like?"

"He died."

"Oh. I'm sorry." said Cabaji.

"Nah, he was old." said Alvida. "It's not like he was mine or anything. Though that didn't stop me from bawling my eyes out." she added with a slight laugh. "He was grey and white, I think."

"Is that all?"

"I suppose." said Alvida. "I'm sure you've got a great imagination Cabaji; you'll think up some decent horses."

Cabaji was about to walk away, when Alvida stopped him.

"Paint at least one of them grey. Just one."

"No problem."

* * *

Alvida had just left the tea shop with a bag of sugar for her mother when dark clouds began to form overhead. Distressed, as the sky began to sprinkle little water droplets, she began to run, hoping the carnival would not close.

However by the time she got there it was all out raining. The colorful tents were all tied shut, and the carousel was covered by a large tarp.

Alvida stood sadly in the rainy courtyard, disappointed that she would not be able to ride the carousel again until tomorrow.

However the carnival was not completely deserted. On the contrary, many of the workers and performers were out and about chatting with one another, despite the rain. It occurred to Alvida that this must be their idea of a day off, as she walked unnoticed around the courtyard.

The two Devil Fruit users were sitting beneath the blonde woman's umbrella, conversing in excited tones.

"I heard they're recruiting Devil Fruit users!"

"People like us?"

"Yes! They're trying to build a perfect country; like a utopia, out in a Grand Line."

The twin sisters whom Alvida had seen performing acrobatics on horseback were chasing their younger brother through the puddles across the courtyard. Up close, Alvida realized that they two girls weren't that much older than she was, and their brother was probably her age, if not younger.

"Come back!" one of the twins giggled, splashing through an exceptionally large puddle. "We only want to make you look pretty!"

"Yes!" cried the other, shrieking with laughter. "Don't you want us to play with you hair?"

The boy - who did have rather long hair - looked absolutely terrified of what his sisters would do to him and his hair they caught him, ran right past Alvida and into one of the nearby tents.

The twin girls quickly caught up and stared inquisitively at Alvida. Alvida, unsure of whom to side with, pointed wordlessly to the tent the boy had vanished into.

The girls giggled and flung open the tent flap with triumphant cries of "Found you!"

The boy wailed in protest as his sisters dragged him out by his ankles.

"Thanks for your help." laughed one of the twins, her long black hair plastered to her face with the rainwater.

The boy, from his position on the ground, looked up from his two sisters, to Alvida, and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Don't be rude, little brother." said the other of the twins. "Come on! Kami and I will play with your hair! Won't that be fun?"

"I don't want you to play with my hair!" the boy continued to wail. "Last time you made me look like a girl!"

"Well you _already_ look like a girl, dear brother, so we're not doing any harm."

"I think we should braid it this time."

"Yes! A nice French braid!"

"With lots of ribbon!"

"Perfect!"

The twins dragged their still wailing brother off across the courtyard, and Alvida couldn't help but feel sorry for the part she had played in his capture.

"You'll catch your death cold standing out here in the rain, sweetheart."

Alvida spun around. A stooped and elderly woman with waist length silver hair and a considerable number of wraps and long necklaces, was draping an elegantly patterned shawls over Alvida's head and shoulders.

"Why don't you come in here." said the woman, gently leading Alvida towards a nearby tent with purple drapes. "And warm up a bit. I'll make some tea. Why do you say?"

Alvida's mother had always told her not to trust strange people in strange clothes who offered innocent young children tea only to spirit them away to the ocean, but somehow Alvida thought this lady wasn't on of the people. So she allowed herself to be led into the purple-colored tent, and was thankful for the warmth and dryness.

A small circular table sat in the middle of the ten, covered in a long tablecloth embroidered with exotic patterns.

"Sit down there, dear." said the old woman, pulling up a rickety chair for Alvida. She poured some water from a steaming kettle into a small cup. "Now how do you like your tea? Cream? Milk? Sugar?"

Alvida didn't like tea that much at all, but felt it would be impolite to decline.

"Just sugar." she said, hoping she'd be able to drink enough tea to make the lady happy.

"There you are dearie." the silver-haired woman said, beaming as she handed Alvida her teacup, and taking the seat opposite from her.

"It's been awhile since I've had company for tea." she said genially and gazing fondly at Alvida. "What's your name, love?"

"Alvida. Queen Alvida."

"What an extravagant name." chuckled the old woman. "Well now, Miss Alvida. How would you like your fortune told?"

"Really?" asked Alvida in delight. She had never had her fortune told.

"Of course dear." the fortune-teller replied, pulling out a faded stack of cards and shuffling them. "I won't even charge you for it; seeing as you're my guest."

Alvida stared in fascination, as the woman began laying the cards before her in a complex pattern, picking certain ones up in turn, rotating others onto their sides.

"Hmmm….well then." she said, picking up one in particular and gazing intently at it. "Ahhh…the obtaining of power, _great_ powers, strength and…bringing change? Transformation? Rebirth? How peculiar."

"Powers?" repeated Alvida with intense curiosity. "What kind of powers? What kind of changes?"

"The cards are not always keen to give details, dear." said the old woman, setting down the card and rearranging it amongst its fellows on the table, before selecting another. "Now…what have we here? A blessing of phenomenal love and… my word. Child, it would seem that you are to become a rare divine being of great beauty. Men will throw themselves into the line of battle for you, all to win your approval and affection. You will be coveted and loved by many, but beware my dear. There are those who love with eyes and not the heart. But Miss Alvida, it would seem that you are destined for the extraordinary. Indeed, you may even become the most beautiful woman the seas have ever seen."

The fortune-teller stared at her, almost in reverence, as if she could not believe what the future held for such a small and simple girl, and Alvida could only stare back, open mouthed with wonder.

The most beautiful woman on all seas…

"My Mama says I'm already beautiful." said Alvida, regaining herself finally as she set down her teacup.

"I'm sure she does, sweetheart." said the old woman, reaching a wrinkled hand across the table to pat Alvida fondly on the head.

They were silent a moment, as Alvida still tried to take in and comprehend all that the woman had said to her, while the woman herself gazed serenely back at Alvida.

"I'd best be going." said Alvida, sliding off her chair. "Thank you so much for the tea, Miss. And for my fortune."

"Of course, dear." the old woman replied, beaming down at her.

Alvida turned to leave, but remembered she was still wearing the woman's shawl.

"Here, I almost forgot." she said, turning back around and proffering back the pale pink shawl patterned with intricate hearts, but the fortune teller shook her head.

"Keep it dear. I've got far too many. And I've a feeling you might need in one of your glorious conquests."

"Thank you Miss!" cried Alvida, hugging the shawl in delight. She had turned to leave again when she was stopped once more.

"One moment dear." said the woman, picking up Alvida's teacup from the table. "Your tea leaves."

She squinted into the cup and swirled the leaves with one long index finger, before rotating the teacup three times, while Alvida watched in fascination.

"Ahhh." said the fortune-teller, finally. "You're going to fall in love, Alvida."

"Really?" gasped Alvida. "I'll fall in love?"

"Oh yes indeed." said the woman, turning the cup one more time. "In fact I think…oh my. Oh my goodness."

"What?" pressed Alvida, staring in anticipation.

But the fortune-teller would not tell her anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Chapter 7 already my friends! Sorry to disappoint, but nothing all that exciting happens this chapter. Except for another deleted scene I like to call "the laundry scene" that didn't make it into the contest submission. Ooooo... (No, its really not that exciting...I ended up just using the concept in another fic.) Seriously, about the most exciting thing in this chapter would be Alvida confessing that she reads erotica novels. (Oh she totally does, I've caught her at it.) **

**Guess what? Are you ready...I don't own One Piece!**

* * *

Alvida drew her favorite shawl more tightly about her as she stepped onto the deck. The night air was always freezing out on the sea, and candle she carried provided more light than warmth. She drew close to Cabaji's carousel, the candle illuminating it in half-shadow.

Cabaji had spent the past two weeks painting the horses, but they still weren't finished. The light from Alvida's candle fell across the carved form of an elegant palomino, making it look hauntingly real.

She set the candle down and inspected the horses closely.

The Arabian…the flowers in its mane still needed paint and the ribbons too. Maybe a pale yellow would do, with a bit of lavender…

And that chestnut over there…the patterns on its saddle weren't finished yet. Silver would probably look fine…

Alvida picked up the bag of paints and brushes Cabaji had left near the carousel's base.

She'd just paint a little…just help him along a bit. Not too much, but enough. Cabaji wasn't the only one who knew how to paint; she could manage just as well.

Part of her wanted to see the carousel finished, but another part wanted to do something for Cabaji. She had not forgotten the notion that he was trying to impress her, and strangely enough, she wanted to try and impress him in return.

Yes…violets would look good right there, right by that one's saddle. Wouldn't Cabaji be pleased when he woke up and found that someone had been painting him carousel for him? And he need never know it had been her.

Alvida beamed with pleasure as she imagined the look on Cabaji's face and carefully began applying paint to the little carved flowers.

She turned to look at the one horse Cabaji had painted grey. It bore a military saddle and halter, and in the candle and moonlight almost seemed to glow silver. A bittersweet wave of nostalgia washed over her, and turning away with a smile, Alvida began her painting.

* * *

"You look really tired this morning Alvida."

Alvida yawned broadly and continued scrubbing her shawl against washboard in the large soapy basin she and Cabaji were sharing to do their laundry.

"I stayed up too late." she said, shrugging.

"Doing what?"

"I was….reading romance novels." said Alvida, rubbing her eyes.

"Ugh…those books are so trashy." said Cabaji appraisingly.

"Nothing like a bit of erotica before bed." said Alvida happily. "It stimulates the dreams. And I wouldn't put your white pants in right now while I'm washing my shawl unless you want them to end up pink."

"Would you two lovebirds hurry it up!" yelled Mohji from across the deck. "You're not the only ones who have laundry."

Cabaji flipped his middle finger in Mohji's direction while Alvida pulled out one of his white shirts to find that it had unfortunately turned pink.

"The carousel's looking fantastic." said Alvida, quickly looking for something to change the subject as she dropped Cabaji's shirt back into the basin, hoping he wouldn't notice. "I can't wait to see it finished."

"I suppose." said Cabaji, gazing over at the where the carousel stood erected. "I just have to finish up with the painting, that's all."

His eyes fell onto Alvida's shawl, which she was intently scrubbing against the washboard. Amidst the splash of warm soapy water and bubbles though, he couldn't help but notice the little splotches of lavender, yellow and silver here and there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Second last chapter people! (This is my favorite chapter by the way.)**

**And...no one figured it out. I tried to drop hints about "coming stuff" but no one caught any of them! I mean, they weren't HUGE but they were strategically placed! Ah well...now that "coming stuff" is here and you can all be surprised at the KILLER PLOT TWIST...oooo.... (okay, it's not that exciting...but personally I think its pretty cool.)**

**One more chapter after this. Make your reviews count people. **

**I don't own One Piece. But I'm working on that.**

* * *

"You're leaving?"

Alvida stared up at the tall dark-haired man who ran the carousel.

"Well we've got to." he said. "We're a traveling carnival. It wouldn't do us any good if we didn't travel. Did you think we were going to stay here forever?"

Alvida's honest answer was, 'yes,' but she realized how silly she had been to think so.

The man seemed to read her thoughts however, for he said,

"Nothing lasts forever."

Alvida sighed and stared at the beautiful carousel she would never see, nor ride again.

"I'll tell you one thing though." said the man, bending down on one knee and putting a hand on Alvida's shoulder. "I've been all over the East Blue, but I've never seen anyone who's loved our carousel as much as you. Why, you've come every day this week, and I'm glad that it's made you so happy. Because that's what a carousel's supposed to do."

Alvida simply looked at her bare feet, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"Dad!"

The man stood up and Alvida looked around to see the boy from a few days ago who had been running from his twin sisters.

"Dad!" the boy said again in evident annoyance. "Kami and Kari won't help take down our tent."

The man sighed and ran his fingers through his long dark hair, very similar to his son's.

"I'll go get them started." he said. "You start taking down here."

The boy nodded.

"Take care." said the man to Alvida, before walking away.

"Hi." said Alvida smiling at the dark-haired boy in what she hoped was an apologetic sort of way. "I'm really sorry about your sisters that day. I mean, I didn't really, I…"

She broke off as the boy glowered at her.

Completely ignoring her, he climbed onto the carousel's base and began fiddling with the pole of the nearest horse.

"What's your name?" asked Alvida.

The boy still ignored her and continued toying with the horse's bronze pole.

"I saw you and your sisters performing. You were amazing. Do you live with the carnival?"

"Go away."

He began twisting the pole that the horse stood suspended on until the horse suddenly popped free from the pole.

Alvida gasped.

"Don't do that!" she cried. "You'll break it!"

"No I won't." said the boy indignantly, setting the horse he had just loosened down onto the grass. "I know how this thing works. I'm just taking it apart."

"You know how it works?" repeated Alvida.

"Yeah, I helped my Dad build it." said the boy, grinning in spite of himself. "We built it together."

"Do you like horses?"

"Horses are for _girls_."

Alvida chose to ignore the insult.

"Still, I think it's amazing that you helped build something like this." said Alvida, as the boy unscrewed a second horse.

"Whatever."

"Does your whole family travel around with this carnival?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm only asking. You don't have to be so rude."

The boy looked taken aback.

"I suppose most of my family does." he said eventually, continuing to remove the carousel horses from the poles. "There's me, my Mom and Dad, my big sisters--" he said, giving her a bit of a dirty look. "-- and my grandmother. The rest are people and performers we've picked up here and there. They come and go."

"What do your mother and grandmother do?"

"Mom makes the costumes and plans our routines." said the boy, setting another horse down. "And my grandmother's the fortune-teller."

"I met her!" said Alvida enthusiastically, recalling the rainy day she'd had her fortune told.. "She told me my fortune. She told me--" she held her held high and put on a look of great importance. "--that _I'm_ going to be the most beautiful woman on all the seas."

"She tells everyone crap like that." said the boy, sounding completely uninterested. "She told Miss Valerie --she's that Devil Fruit lady with the umbrella -- that she'd become an assassin for some big-shot organization. She told me I'd duel with the world's greatest swordsman. Not if I'm stuck in this silly little carnival my whole life."

"You don't like it?" asked Alvida, surprised.

"I dunno." said the boy, shrugging. "One of these days maybe I'll just jump on a ship or something; see where it takes me. Maybe I'll be a pirate."

"A pirate?" repeated Alvida.

"Yeah, that'd be cool. I wouldn't have to take crap from my sisters anymore."

Alvida giggled. The boy had reached the grey horse and was removing it from its pole.

"Careful with him." said Alvida. "He's my favorite."

"Don't be stupid. It's not like it's really a horse."

Though when Alvida's expression of nervousness did not change the boy said in a somewhat reassuring voice, "Don't worry. I told you, I know how the carousel works. I won't hurt him."

Alvida watched tentatively as he finished unlocking the grey horse and laid it on the ground. All the horses were removed now, and the boy moved to the large windup key-like knob that started the carousel. As he began to loosen it, a few notes of the carousel's song chimed.

"What is that song called anyway?" asked Alvida.

"I don't know." said the boy, removing the wooden cog. "It's probably some stupid love song."

"It's called _Plaisir d'Amour_."

Alvida and the boy both turned around. The man who ran the carousel had returned.

"Good job." he said, surveying the removed horses. "I'll finish here. Go and help your sisters."

The boy nodded. He turned somewhat awkwardly to Alvida and muttered "See ya." before running off.

"Bye!" Alvida called after him, disappointed he had to go. "Hey wait, I…you never ---"

But the boy was long gone amidst the jumble of performers and colorful tents being taken down.

"You never told me your name."


	9. Chapter 9

**Last chapter my friends. The end. Wow...it really didn't take long to get nine chapters out at all. Thank you so much to everyone who's read ths...I mean yes, it is AlxCa. Unfortunately it will be one of my last AlxCa fics for quite some time. But again, if you've read this fic, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**

**I don't own One Piece. I've told you nine times now.**

**Enjoy the last chapter! (And as always...review!) **

* * *

Alvida crept back out onto the deck, her candle once again close at hand and her shawl around her shoulders. She was very tired and rather wanted to be back in her hammock, but her desire to work on the carousel was stronger. She had spent the last fortnight sneaking out to paint the carousel horses. There wasn't much left to paint now; maybe she could even finish it tonight!

Alvida grinned with pleasure at the thought of Cabaji's expression when he woke up in the morning to find his carousel finished. Even just painting small things, a silver tassel here, a gold braid there, a couple a ribbons, a sprinkle of flowers, it all added up. One night she had even painted an entire horse's mane and tail, another night she had delicately painted a full saddle and harness.

The look on Cabaji's face whenever he found some new part of his carousel decorated delighted Alvida. Her midnight séances exhausted her, but every night when finished she would turn the key of her own little carousel and fall asleep to the sounds of _Plasir D'Amour,_ all the while thinking of Cabaji.

She would finish it tonight, Alvida thought was only one horse left. She could paint that in one night, couldn't she? Cabaji would be so pleased…

She placed her candle by the base of the carousel and reached for the sack of paints Cabaji left behind. But to her surprise she couldn't find them. She circled the base of the carousel, wondering where Cabaji had left them. However she came to a halt at the horse she had been intending to paint, to find it had _already_ been painted with a mahogany coat.

"Looks like I beat you to it, Alvida."

Alvida spun around. Cabaji was standing just behind her holding a candle of his own in one hand, and the sack of paints in his other.

"Oh! Cabaji!" said Alvida, startled. I was just…um….taking a bit of a stroll and I thought I might…"

"Finish painting the carousel?"

"How did you…?"

"Of course I knew Alvida. Who else on this ship would sneak out in the middle of the night to work on something like _this_?" He gestured at the carousel. "Who else on this ship actually _cares_ about the carousel, and mind you, who else on this ship knows how to paint for that matter?"

Alvida stood awkwardly, toying with a strand of her hair.

"I suppose it might have been a bit obvious." she chuckled.

She stared at the now completed carousel in the candlelight. The horses looked wonderfully real; almost ready to leap down from their posts and canter across the deck. Alvida was speechless with delight.

"Oh Cabaji." she said finally. "It's beautiful."

"Want to try it out?"

"Really? That is…we can ride it?"

"It wouldn't really be much of a carousel if we couldn't ride it." said Cabaji. "Go ahead. Climb on."

Alvida tenderly stepped up onto the carousel's base and strode among the horses until she found the grey horse she so greatly admired.

The nostalgia was overwhelming as she ran her hand along the saddle; the vague and faded memory of another grey horse, long forgotten, formed in her mind.

"C'mon. Up you get."

Alvida felt Cabaji's hands around her waist and she was lifted up onto the horse.

"Cabaji!" laughed Alvida. "I'm perfectly capable of getting on the horse by myself."

Cabaji shrugged good-naturedly and wound the mechanical that key that began the carousel, and Alvida felt the horse shudder to life beneath her.

"Do you like the music?" asked Cabaji, climbing on the grey horse as well, so that he was seated right behind her.

"_Plaisir d'Amour._" murmured Alvida, as the melody chimed to life with the horses.

"What else?"

"Cabaji, this is…this is wonderful."

And as the carousel spun so did Alvida's thoughts, they blurred into a sentimental rush of a childhood lost, of a carnival that had come and gone, of a fortune-teller who had told her she would someday be beautiful, of a young boy who had teased her and who's name she had never learned, and of an old grey war horse that she had loved, and that had died. It made her chest ache and her eyes burn with the sad pleasure that came with remembrance, and all of it had been tied to those days she had spent rising and falling on the carousel.

Alvida blinked her eyes rapidly, hoping Cabaji hadn't noticed.

"So how do you like your carousel?"

Alvida started, as Cabaji's voice jolted her out of her reverie. She became aware of his arms around her waist.

"Pardon?"

"How do you like your carousel?"

"My…my_ what_?" Alvida turned on the horse's back to look at Cabaji.

"_Your_ carousel." said Cabaji. "I didn't build it for the circus Alvida, I…I built it for you. I saw the way you looked at that little carousel, how happy it made you, and I wanted…" Cabaji's voice faltered. "I wanted to make you happy."

Alvida stared at him, unbelieving. "You built this for me? Just to make me happy?"

"Alvida, I…damn it Alvida. I love you. I always have. And I wanted to do something for you, to tell you. That's all."

Alvida felt as though someone had reached through her chest and squeezed her heart.

"Cabaji, I…" she faltered.

"It's alright." said Cabaji looking away. "I mean, I understand if you don't feel that way…I'm sorry…"

"No." said Alvida quietly. "It's not that at all."

She turned right around on the carousel horse and kissed him full on the lips. She closed her arms tight around him as the carousel continued its parade of up then down, and _Plaisir D'Amour_ echoed in their ears.

They broke apart finally, staring at each other in incredulity.

"God, what idiots we are." laughed Alvida. "That it's taken us this long."

"Yeah…I know." said Cabaji, a bit shakily, running his fingers through his long dark hair.

Alvida gaped at him. Amidst the wave of memories and sentimentality she had just been feeling, something about that gesture seemed oddly familiar.

No…no way. It couldn't…

"Cabaji," said Alvida very slowly. "How did you know how to build a carousel?"

"Well, I lived in carnival when I was a kid, that's how I knew acrobatics and stuff, and I helped my dad build one once. I guess I took it apart and put it back together so many times I had it memorized. What's wrong?"

Alvida was staring at him with her hand over her mouth in sheer disbelief.

"My god." she murmured, her voice barely a whisper. "You were that boy. You were that boy from the carnival."

Cabaji looked at her quizzically.

"I remember, I was there…" said Alvida, still gaping at Cabaji as though she was just now seeing him for the first time. "I watched you take it apart. You told me to go away but I kept talking to you. You told that you'd helped your dad build that carousel and that your sisters annoyed you and that you wanted to become a pirate. That was me Cabaji! You never told me your name, but I know it was you!"

Cabaji was ogling her with a mixture of horror and incredulity etched into his face.

"No way…" he said, his eyes wide. "That's…that's impossible."

And then they both burst out laughing at the impossible coincidences of life. And long into the night the carousel continued its dance, while Alvida and Cabaji laughed and marveled at the fact that a carousel had brought them together not just once, but twice in their lives.

_The End_

* * *


End file.
